


Home Enough

by QueenoftheTARDIS



Series: Meanwhile in Thirteen's TARDIS [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Quiet, coping with TARDIS travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheTARDIS/pseuds/QueenoftheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Yasmin share a quiet moment away from the monsters and the time travel to contemplate on life in the blue box.





	Home Enough

The Doctor sat on the grassy hill of the park using her long overcoat as a makeshift blanket. The park itself was across from her new friend Yasmin’s flat and overlooked the city below. The Doctor looked down on the hustle and bustle of human life, everyone looking so small down there. The bright lights of the trams and trains were only a blur, flickering by occasionally.

Yasmin walked herself over to where the Doctor is basking in the balmy summer air, carrying a small hamper filled with a few items of food and drink along with two glasses. She opened it up and poured some squash into one of the glasses before handing it to the woman opposite.

‘Oh champion,’ the Doctor says at receiving the glass.

‘You’re so from Yorkshire.’

‘Well maybe I’ve been picking it up more since I’ve been with you,’

‘Were you always from Yorkshire? Or sound like it I mean, your other selves?’

‘No this is new with me. I’ve sounded properly northern before though but that was from the other side of the Pennines,’

‘Well at least you’ve got it right this time.’ Yasmin joked. She didn’t think much of the petty Yorkshire vs. Lancashire rivalry, even if it was just good natured joshing before she set foot in the TARDIS. But now she had seen the Earth from space, that gorgeous, fragile blue marble she realised how small everything was. She had looked out beyond the TARDIS doors to see if she could spot her home. It’s not like she could miss it but even so from this distance Britain was tiny. She held out a pointed hand which covered it completely, like it never existed.

Every other human in Yasmin’s lifetime would be born there, live their lives there and die there. Everything they ever thought, loved, cherished; every laugh and every cry would happen on that planet. They were trapped. Yasmin wondered whether that was a blessing or a curse.

There was gentle pause. They both just sat there trying to appreciate the view of the city in distance and the hills beyond it. The Doctor thought back to when she had landed on those hills just after regenerating. She remembered the TARDIS exploding violently before vanishing into thin air but the fall was little more than a blur. Just the sudden impact of the cold, hard earth was vivid. But now the light from the setting sun softened and warmed them, allowing her to see their true beauty.

Yasmin rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. It felt alien and yet comforting at the same time.

‘You okay?’ the Doctor asked.

‘Yeah, it’s just you’ve taken me to so many amazing places. I’ve seen unimaginable things and now this place; home. It doesn’t feel real. After you got us lost I missed it so much, I was so grateful to be back but now that I am I don’t recognise it.’

The Doctor put her arm around Yasmin’s shoulder pulling her tighter to try to offer some comfort. ‘It’ll be alright. Just might a while to get back into the swing of things.’ She lied. She knows how much it changes people. How nothing ever really fits together after you’ve been in the TARDIS.

Yasmin gave a half-hearted murmur of agreement and they went back to silence. It might have strange and maybe it would never feel ‘normal’ again but in that moment it was peaceful and sharing it with the new friend was enough.


End file.
